Falling into Song
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: Lucy Dreyar goes to yet another school, this time with her brothers Laxus and Sting, hoping that with her grandfather as headmaster she won't be beaten up anymore. Her childhood savior also attends, upon hearing that she was going to Fairy Tail Academy. GaLu/Gajucy which ever you prefer & slight GraLu. I don't own the songs used or Fairy Tail, ownership to respective right-holders.
1. New Kid

**Chapter 1**

I was the new kid in school, currently attending Fairy Tail Academy with my older brothers, Sting and Laxus. I sat in the driver's seat of the car, waiting for my brothers and Rogue Cheney, a boy Sting befriended since grade school, to get in the car. Laxus looked through the driver's window and frowned at me.

"Look, kiddo, I understand you just got your license and all but there is no way in hell I am letting you drive us to school."

I matched his frown. "I'm only three years younger than you, Laxus-nii. Besides, I'm the new kid this year. I need to show people they can't pick on me anymore. You can't keep bailing me out of fights." I whined, resting my head against the steering wheel.

"Luce, no one can know you're famous. No one knows who Sting and I are, so that goes for you, too. I know that's going to be hard," He reasoned. "Remember you are forbidden to sing or participate in Choir classes outside the studio or the gym. In other words, stay in disguise. And remember to keep your wig on. Plus, you can't wear your stage extensions to school," he scolded as he carefully unclipped one of my precious red extensions out.

"Point taken," I sighed, knowing he was right. I scooted over to the passenger side as Sting and Rogue hopped in the back. "Morning you two!" I smiled at them.

"Morning…" they grumbled.

I giggled as Laxus started up the car, and we made our way to the school. I turned up the radio as one of my songs came on.

"Up next ladies and gentlemen, is Lucy Ashley's latest single 'Mean'. The song was inspired by her childhood of always being alone and no one wanting to be next to her. Her lack of friendship as a child made her strong in her voice, so here it is!"**__**

**_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man_**

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city (Why you gotta be so...)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so...)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so...)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

I sang along with the song until we entered the school parking lot and Laxus clapped his hand over my mouth. I glared at him in annoyance before stepping out of the car and bending over to pick up my back pack. I blushed as I straightened up and realized all the guys in the parking lot were staring at me. I thought back to the days that Sting and Rogue went to Sabertooth Academy on a sports scholarship. They got into a lot of trouble over there because of the Headmaster, and when the school shut down during the Fiore Academic League, Gramps insisted they join Laxus here at FTA.

"Luce, here's your schedule. Your first period is with Macao-sensei. He teaches language arts." Sting leaned closer to my ear. "You'll meet the rest of the ninth years there, okay? Play nice, and don't fight any of them, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got you." I waved him off and bolted in the direction he pointed. "Bye, Laxus-nii, Sting-nii, Rogue-san!" I yelled over my shoulder. I smiled to myself just before I ran into someone and landed on my butt like an idiot. "S-sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm really sorry!" I stammered, clutching my head. I looked up to see the most stunning pair of obsidian eyes looking down at me with worry sparkling in them.

"I'm sorry, miss. I should have caught you before you fell. Anyway, are you new? I haven't seen you here before." He offered me a hand to pick me up.

"Yeah, I'm new. I'm Lucy Dreyar," I said, taking his hand.

"Lucy-san, are you alright?" I heard Rogue ask once I was on my feet. He had just closed the distance between us and quickly looked me over for any injuries.

"I'm okay, Rogue-san. I was just, you know, running." I smiled sheepishly.

He ruffled my hair and smiled slightly. "You need to be more careful. I apologize if she disturbed you, Fullbuster-san."

The boy blinked at him. "It's no problem. See you around, Cheney." I watched as the boy walked away in the direction I was originally headed. Rogue brushed a stray hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"You sure you're okay? I don't want you to get hurt. You're just as much my sister as you are Sting's. I worry, too. Only we know what's going on, and we have to keep it that way." He patted my head and walked back to the car. "Remember what Sting told you."

"Right. Bye Rogue-san," I called, and he waved in acknowledgement. I started towards my first period again, only walking this time. I entered the class room with a nervous smile. I noticed all the students were hanging around the walls, meaning we were going to be assigned seats. I mentally groaned. I stayed by the doorway until the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Alright, Ninth Years. Your seating is as follows." I watched as Macao-sensei pointed to a desk. "Dragneel. You'll be sitting up front this year."

A pink-haired boy jumped up and scowled at Macao-sensei. "Just like last year, and the year before that, and the year before that," The Dragneel boy mumbled, earning a giggle from me. He looked over his shoulder and scowled at me slightly, but I could see the amused glint in his eyes.

Pointing to the desk next to the Dragneel kid, Macao-sensei said, "Dreyar." Everyone looked around in confusion before all eyes landed on me since I was the unfamiliar face. Slowly, I moved forward, stopping at my newly assigned desk. "I do hope you aren't like your brothers. Sting was a nightmare, but not as bad as Laxus."

I shrunk in my seat as everyone gasped and began to whisper. I felt my childhood trauma bubble up into rage. I shot up from my seat and looked him in the eye. "I am nothing like my brothers, Macao-sensei. Do not make assumptions. It's rude, let alone, unprofessional," I snapped, glaring him down. The room went silent and all eyes were wide and on me. I could feel them watching my every move.

He broke out into a smile and let out a hearty laugh. "Nothing like them? Lucy, you are a female carbon-copy. Right down to the attitude. Yet, you seem to be more polite about it." He laughed harder and I huffed at him. "Lucy Ashlynn Dreyar, welcome to Fairy Tail Academy and to this rambunctious family of ours. You'll fit in just fine here, if I do say so myself." He ruffled my hair in the same manner that Rogue had and I growled at him. He quickly backed off and shot me a look that had fear embedded in it.

"I highly recommend that you don't try that again," I warned.

He shot me a nervous glance before pointing to the desk next to mine. "Fullbuster."

My face brightened as I recognized the last name. I looked over to my left to see the man of my thoughts in his… shirtless glory?

I vaguely heard Macao-sensei laugh and move on with the assigning of the seats.

"Gray, your clothes!" A small bluenette yelled and blushed.

Fullbuster winked at the bluenette. "Calm down, Levy. It's not my fault my clothes can't stay on." He plopped down next to me and looked over at me. "Sup, Lucy?"

I stiffened at his use of my first name.

"Sorry, that must be too formal for you." He gave me a sheepish smile. "Dreyar-chan doesn't fit you though."

I blushed at the cute honorific he used and turned away from him. "You can call me Lucy…" I heard him snicker before taking my chin in his hand. "The hell are you doing?!" I slapped his hands away.

"Call me Gray, Lucy. Welcome to the family." He said with the tiniest of blushes on his cheeks. "So, what's your talent?"

I looked at him with a blank expression, mimicking Rogue perfectly. "My…talent?"

He let out a small chuckle. "You know, the thing you're famous for."

I grew anxious, Laxus-nii told me I couldn't tell anyone about who I actually was. "Well… um… you see…I sing." To heck with what Laxus-nii and Sting-nii said. I wasn't "normal", I was Lucy Ashlynn Dreyar. I was a Dreyar! No one in my family is normal! "I sing, Gray, but let's keep that between us."

His face broke out into a smile. "Glad you trust me with your secrets, Lucy. But it's only fair I share one of mine, too, right? Well, I sing, too. It's kind of funny how you remind me of Lucy Ashley. Similar name and all. Yet you look almost nothing like her. She has blond and red hair, you have brown hair. She has brown eyes, you have blue. It's kinda scary, though."

"You know Ashley?" I asked. I've met thousands of people, but only sang with a handful of them, one of them being Gajeel Redfox. He's one of my favorite people in Show Business. He's mellow and a year older than me, but got held back a year. "As in you met her?"

"A few times. She seemed bitter towards people, like she resented them." I never knew her personally, but I want to get to know her. I've been trying to get my manager to get me to sing with her, but she hasn't answered any of my calls."

I felt guilt creep over me. I had some deep, and I mean deep, trust issues. I wanted to apologize, but I could find no words. "I bet she's sorry. I think she's been pretty busy lately. She also doesn't like being in the company of other people when she isn't performing."

"Huh? How would you know anything about Lucy?"

The new voice caught me off guard, but as soon as I saw him I jumped up and threw my arms around his neck. "Gajeel!"

He barely caught me and whispered in my ear. "Who the hell are you and how the hell do you know my name?"

"It's me, Gaj. It's Lucy _Dreyar_, remember?" I stressed my last name and felt him spin me around.

"What's up, Bunny Girl?" He set me down and ruffled my hair, making me smile at him. I wasn't hurt at all by the fact that he didn't return my smile. This was his nature, reserving his smile for only those he deemed worthy. I considered myself lucky to know what his smile looked like, the way his cheeks would show their little dimples, the way his eyes would light up. He kept this hidden behind a mask of indifference.

I furrowed my brow at his use of his given nickname for me. When we were in primary school, we had a Halloween party in our class. He had gone dressed in a black dragon costume. I had gone as a pure white rabbit with pink ears and a bushy white cotton ball tail. He had been teasing me about that ever since then. "I was about to ask you the same thing, Dragon Boy. What made you come here? I thought you liked it at Phantom Lord."

"I heard you and I were gonna be separated again. Someone has to protect you, besides, I just asked the old man. I didn't think it would be smart to keep us apart again. I don't care if this is the old man's school or not, I'm not letting you get picked on anymore." He said gruffly.

I stared at him and blushed slightly. "Okay, Gaj…" I gave him a huge smile.

"Get in your seats, we're starting now." Macao-sensei called to us.

I sighed and whispered to Gajeel. "We're going to talk at lunch. Got it?" I walked over to my desk and sat next to a shocked Gray and Dragneel.

They both looked at me and sputtered, "How in the hell do you know him?!"

* * *

**Okay! Well the main characters have been introduced. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**Beta Reader - Leoslady4ever**

**Song - "Mean" Taylor Swift**

**Love 'n Lucky,**

**-SFL**


	2. It's Time

**Chapter 2**

"Alright. Dragneel, stand and introduce yourself. Say your talent and your hobbies." Macao instructed.

The boy stood and sighed. "I'm Dragneel Natsu. My talent is martial arts and my hobbies are spending time with my friends and eating." Natsu sat back down in his chair.

"You'd think the martial arts would help you focus…" Macao sighed. "Moving on, Dreyar."

Lucy stood with her head held up high. "My name is Lucy Dreyar. I'm a music talent, not saying which, and my hobbies are…" Lucy trailed off. The only thing she did was hang out at the gym or the studio with her brothers and their friends. Sometimes, Gajeel or Juvia would take her out shopping, but other than that she had nothing. "_Quick! Just make up a lie Lucy!" _She told herself. "My hobby is reading in Magnolia Park." She sat back down.

"Very good. Now, Fullbuster."

Gray stood up. "Fullbuster Gray," he stated. "My talents are art and music, and my hobbies are hanging out with my sister and my friends."

"McGarden."

A small bluenette stood up from her chair with a sheepish smile on her face. "Levy McGarden. My talent is Language and Writing. My hobbies are spending time with my friends and reading." She sat back down and buried herself back into the book she had been reading.

"Excellent. Now, Redfox."

Gajeel stood and scowled at Macao. "It's Gajeel Redfox, aka Black Steel Gajeel. I'm a martial arts and a music talent. I spend my time alone or with Lucy or Juvia. That's all you need to know."

Macao sighed and gave Lucy a pitied look before continuing. "Lockser, your next."

Juvia's name is Juvia Lockser. Juvia is an athletic talent, in swimming, and Juvia spends her time with Gajeel-kun or Lucy-chan."

"Why is she speaking in third person? You know what, don't answer that. I don't want to know." Macao sighed. "Anyway, moving on with introductions and announcements. The student body government will be holding an assembly after lunch. Also, this class is a study hall or a free period to do with as you please within reason. That means you must follow the academy rules. That's double for you, Fullbuster! Dragneel!"

The bell rang, and the students filed out of their respective classes and towards the cafeteria. Among them were the new kids, Lucy Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Juvia Lockser, and Wendy Marvell. The four were looked at strangely, being as one was wearing a winter coat in the middle of spring, another was covered in piercings, though the last two were rather normal, one was rather young, being as she was a fifth year and all, and the other being exceedingly beautiful, but hanging out with this crowd gained her some weird points from the passerby.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy by the wrist, pulling her into his chest. He leaned closer to her ear and whispered. "You've got a shit ton of explaining to do. Start with the hair."

"Laxus-nii insisted I live normally, but I'm not normal."

"I guess the eyes were part of that, too. Just rebel. Be who you are, Luce. Be the bubbly, energetic star I know you to be," He told her. Looking up at the two girls waiting for them to finish, Gajeel motioned for them to go on ahead while he stared to drag Lucy towards the music room. He let out a breath of relief when he found it empty. He gently took off her wig and tossed it aside. Then he walked over to a section of guitars and played a little chord. "What do ya say? One song, Luce?"

She smiled, shaking her hair out of the bun she'd had it in. "Why not?"

Gajeel smirked and started playing.

**_So this is what you meant  
When you said that you were spent  
And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
Right to the top  
Don't hold back  
Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain-check_**

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

So this is where you fell  
And I am left to sell  
The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell  
Right to the top  
Don't look back  
Turning to rags and giving the commodities a rain-check

I don't ever wanna let you down  
I don't ever wanna leave this town  
'Cause after all  
This city never sleeps at night

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

This road never looked so lonely  
This house doesn't burn down slowly  
To ashes, to ashes

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Now don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

It's time to begin, isn't it?  
I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit  
I'm just the same as I was  
Don't you understand  
That I'm never changing who I am

The sound of gasps and clapping at the end of their song nearly scared the living piss out of Lucy. She turned around slowly to see their class and a few others standing there, clapping and cheering for them. She grew scared when she saw her bothers.

Laxus and Sting advanced on their sister with frowns on their faces. Lucy squirmed under their anger glares.

"S-sorry…" She tried.

Laxus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lucy…" He took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU?! THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU AT ALL!" He yelled at her. Laxus had a temper, but he would never yell at Lucy. All his friends knew this. Evergreen, a girl who managed to befriend Laxus in his rebellious phase a few years ago, ran over to him and raised her hand to slap him, but froze when she saw the look in his eyes, one of pained fury. She dropped her hand to her side and took Lucy into her arms, where the blonde was struggling to hold back her tears.

The fact that Laxus yelled at Lucy hurt her the most. Their father was almost never around, so Laxus raised is younger siblings as their father figure. Everyone who was close to Laxus knew he had a soft spot for his sister, and on occasion his brother as well. Being the oldest gave him the most responsibility in the Dreyar house. What their mother couldn't do, he did. He defended Lucy in fights when they attended Magnolia's public school.

"L-Laxus-nii…" Lucy stuttered, but was cut off by Gajeel.

"If you're gonna yell at anyone, it should be me. You ain't gonna yell at her for being who she is." Gajeel put the guitar aside and stood up. "And who the hell are you to tell her she has to hide behind a mask, or wig in this case? She's Lucy Dreyar. Remember how she would get beaten up if we didn't step in?! Let her have this one moment of happiness!" Gajeel yelled at Laxus, getting in his face. The bystanders could tell a fight was about to break out.

That's when a tall redhead stormed out of the crowd and bashed Gajeel's and Laxus's heads together, making both clutch their heads in their hands. Gajeel let out a growl as Laxus glared at the redhead.

"I will _not_ have fighting on this campus. As student body president, I give you both three days' worth of detention. I'll meet you in the main hall after school. Now as for you, Lucy Ashley, welcome to the school." She gave Lucy a smile before Laxus decided to push the redhead's already thin patience.

"Sorry, _Prez. _But this is Gramps's granddaughter, which means this is my sister. Meaning you don't get involved in family affairs."

"I could care less about what you idiots were fighting about, Laxus. The fact that you were about to damage school property made this my concern. So, in other words, shut the fuck up before I cut you. Okay?" She growled.

Lucy grew scared for her brother's life. Deciding to speak up in order to save him, she desperately tried to blame herself as well. "But, Ms. President… This is as much my fault as anyone else's. I doubt we were even supposed to be in here. I'm sure I broke school rules as well."

The redhead smiled softly at Lucy before she spoke. "Lucy-chan, all rooms are open to students during the free periods. You broke no rules, I promise." She grabbed Laxus and Gajeel by the collars of their uniforms, dragging them to hell, Lucy guessed.

"She's nice," Lucy commented to the crowd of silent people.

Their silence turned to a horrified one at her words. Gray stepped out of the crowd and looked at her for wounds. "You must not be right in the head, Lucy. Erza's scary."

"Erza? Oh, you mean the president. Yeah, she seems nice." Lucy smiled. "She sorta reminds me of Laxus-nii in her own way."

The crowd gaped at her as they took in her words. The first to recover was an older boy with sea blue hair and a tattoo under his eye. "I'm glad you see Erza that way, Dreyar-san. She'll really appreciate it." Lucy looked at him strangely, making him remember that she didn't know who he is. "I'm Jellal Fernandez, I grew up with Erza. I'm also your vice president."

Lucy smiled at him. "Please, call me Lucy. Just like Erza-san, you seem like a really nice person." Lucy bowed formally, just like she had been taught many years ago, seeing as how it was custom in noble culture.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy." He blushed in embarrassment since he was not used to being treated so formally. Deciding to return the gesture, he bowed as well.

Suddenly, the door to the music room door slammed open, and Gajeel stood there for a moment until he caught sight of Lucy and Jellal. Noticing the blushing male's face, Gajeel grew pissed off. He looked at Lucy carefully before storming over to her and taking her wrist into his grip. Without saying a word, he dragged her to the cafeteria to order food. "Order whatever you want, Ashley. It's on me."

She blinked at him, before looking at the first-rate cuisine in front of her. She looked across the bar and noticed the meals shrunk in quality as the line went on. Deciding on a lobster bisque, she laid her head on Gajeel's shoulders in a brief, awkward hug as a sign of thanks.

She didn't see the faint blush on his cheeks as he picked up a plate of pork slices and purchased their meals, coming to a total of 10,000 J. Lucy's meal was a surprising charge of 3,000 J, while Gajeel's was 7,000. Moving to an empty table, they sit next to each other. Gajeel glaring at the students who took notice of their grouping. Soon they were joined by Juvia and Wendy, then Sting and Rogue, and lastly, Laxus, Freed Justine, Bixlow Sith and Evergreen Fearī. Laxus still looked pissed as hell and was glaring down Gajeel. Sting eyed the two carefully as he ate his own chicken sandwich. Rogue also noticed the change between the males, the two being on rather good terms when they had seen each other this morning. The two walked away due to Gajeel having something "urgent" to tell Laxus. Rogue was curious but did not let it bother him enough to ask.

"So what's up with you two?! I know you're pissed that Luce's cover has been blown, but who cares. At least we know we'll be accepted for who we are here. So, what's the problem?" Sting said with a frustrated as hell tone of voice. "It's not like you two be at each other's throats like this!"

"He's right." Rogue spoke up, agreeing with his best friend.

"It's been dealt with, it's over, finished. END OF DISCUSSION!" Laxus roared, easily silencing the room. "Lucy, after school you are to go see Gramps. No buts." He added as he saw her open her mouth to say something.

"Okay, Laxus-nii." She said sheepishly. Gajeel picked up her finished lunch plate and went to drop them off at the tray rack.

Gajeel returned to the table with a scowl, and grabbed Lucy's wrist once again and went to the front gates so they could talk in his car and away from prying ears.

Locking the doors behind them, he turned to her with soft eyes. He was happy she trusted him enough to sing with him, sit in a locked car with him, and hopefully, share her heart with him.

* * *

_**Konnichiwa Minna! **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was fun writing it.**_

_**Also I'm officially on SPRING BREAK meaning I will be posting chapters up the chimney! (haha...I'm so awkward...)  
**_

_**Great thanks to my beta, Leoslady4ever! She's amazing!  
**_

_**Song- It's time by Imagine Dragons.**_

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	3. In the Friend Zone?

**Chapter 3**

I slammed the door to my room, locking it in the process. I ignored the loud banging that was Sting-nii. I wished on my lucky stars for him to go away, yet the pounding continued. I buried my head into the pillows and let out a breath. My emotions were all over the place. I didn't know what I said to make Gajeel mad at me. Then Grandfather grew angry with me and on top of everything, Sting-nii and Laxus-nii are still furious with me. I let out a small whimper, and the pounding on my door ceased.

"Lucy… We only meant the best for you…" Sting-nii said through the door. "I know you like Gajeel and all, but he's not the kind of person you think he is. He gets in fights a lot. He has a tendency of flirting with girls and leading them on. He's a heart breaker. I don't want you to suffer through that."

"It'd make a good song, though," I laughed bitterly.

"Of course you'd say that." He paused. "You know Laxus feels the same, and you know he never wanted to yell at you. I wanted nothing more than to stop him, but you know how he gets when he's hurt. You're not just a sister to him, Lucy. You're like his own kid, too. He was not only Big Brother, but Dad too, because god-forbid that man ever bother to come home to his family. Sometimes I wonder if he even gives a damn."

I smiled at this. It was true. Daddy was never really around. Laxus-nii became Daddy for us, since Mama had frail health.

"And Lucy, you know if you want to talk, I'm here. You don't have to power through this on your own. We're here for you. If you wanted to go as Ashley then we could have talked about it."

I stood up and unlocked the door for him before resuming my position on the bed, face down on my pillow.

"So, what's wrong? What happened with Gramps?" he asked.

"He said he was proud I sung, even if it was with Gajeel. He likes hearing my voice, but he was mad that my singing instigated a fight between Gajeel and Laxus-nii."

"That's why you're so upset? Come on, he said he was proud! You bring honor to the Dreyar name!"

"What you said about Gajeel earlier was wrong though, Sting-nii… Gajeel doesn't flirt. He's made mistakes, but he doesn't have meaningless feelings…" I said thinking back to our conversation.

_He locked the doors behind us before turning to me. There was something unreadable in his eyes. He stared at me as though he had something waging war in his mind._

_"What's up?" I asked._

_He stared at me a moment longer before turning his eyes to the dark grey dashboard of his car. "I'm sorry I got you singing. It's just you look best when you're singing…" he mumbled._

_I smiled softly at him. "Yeah, Sting-nii says that, too."_

_Gajeel sighed. "Sometimes, I just don't understand ya."_

_I blinked at him. "What do you mean by that?" I was a little hurt by that comment. He was one of my closest friends, other than Laxus-nii, Sting-nii, and Juvia-chan. Did he not want to be friends with me anymore?_

_"You don't seem to even realize that your entire fan base are males, perverts, or die-hard wanna-be's. You have all these guys claiming their undying loyalty, yet you can't see that-"_

_A knock on the window cut him off, and he glared at Laxus-nii's angry gaze. He rolled down the window and growled, "The fuck do you want?"_

_ "Lucy, go to class. We have some things to discuss." He smiled at me._

_I let out a small smile towards Gajeel and unlocked the car. "See ya back in class, ne?"_

_I walked back to class, briefly looking over my shoulder to find Laxus-nii and Gaj bashing foreheads like normal. Yet, I brushed off the feeling that it wasn't "like normal" and went on about my day._

I told Sting-nii this, and he busted out laughing…

"What are you laughing for?!" I snapped.

"Nothing, Luce. If you can't see it, he's hopeless. I actually feel bad for him." He turned to me with a smile gracing his features. "Well, maybe you'll smile after this. I got a call from Ultear of Fullbuster Productions. Her client wants to set up a show with you in a week. What do you want to do? This is the fourth time this month she's asked."

"Fullbuster Productions? Oh! Gray did say something about wanting to sing with me. Okay, I'll do it!" I pumped my fist into the air as Sting-nii dialed the number.

"Ultear-sama? Lucy said she'll take you up on that offer to sing with your client. She apologizes for not getting back to you sooner. She's been busy." Sting paused before smiling largely. "I'll let her know, thanks." He hung up and looked at me, that goofy smile stuck on his face. "How does a little stage competition sound between you two?"

I matched his smile. "It sounds great! I would love to! It'll be like the one me and Gaj did!"

_*Won't you write your story on my heart?*_ I quickly answered my phone, seeing as it was Gajeel's ring tone.

"What's up, Gaj?" I asked.

_"Can we talk? Alone?" _He paused as I hummed my answer. _"Good. Meet me in the abandoned part of Magnolia Park, say half an hour from now?"_ he answered.

"Sure. Sounds good." I hung up and turned to Sting-nii. "What's that face for? You know what, I'll talk to you later. Now out, I have to get ready!" I pushed him out of the door and locked it behind him. Moving to my closet and ignoring Sting-nii's pounding on said door, I looked at the amount of dresses I had collected over the years. Deciding on a black dress with a sweetheart neckline outlined with lace. I slipped on a pair of black heels and unlocked my door. I pushed past Sting-nii and walked into the bathroom.

"Lucy, you can't be serious about going to see Gajeel in _that_. I mean, come on, Luce. Put on some pants or something," Sting-nii pleaded as I curled my hair into a bun.

With my hair in my hands, I smiled at him. "Come on, Sting-nii. Gajeel doesn't even look at me like that."

He sighed and mumbled something I couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" I smirked.

"Nothing. Just don't let Laxus see you walk out like that. He'll make you dress in a nun's outfit before you go anywhere," Sting-nii laughed.

I gave him another smile as I finished up my hair and walked passed him. "I'll be home late so tell Laxus-"

"Tell me what?"

I turned around to see Laxus-nii standing cross-armed, looking at us. "Oh that I'm just going to go see Gajeel."

Laxus watched me with a pained look. "Go. Be back before nine, or I'll come get you myself."

"Thanks, Laxus-nii! I'll be back soon." I ran out of the house and passed the family car. I didn't want to drive, driving would take too long. No, I kept running toward Magnolia Park. I reached the park in five minutes by taking short cuts and dodging press wandering the streets, seeing as how I looked like Lucy Ashley at the moment.

Faintly, I could hear songs being played quietly on an acoustic guitar. I crept closer to the sound to find Gajeel sitting against a large oak tree, acoustic in hand. At the moment he seemed to be at the beginning of a song I don't remember him ever playing.

**_I like this girl so much  
She's always on my mind  
We have an awesome time  
We never crossed the line  
She don't wanna mess-up the friendship  
"Friendsies"  
I'm in a frenzy, 'cause my bedroom's empty  
And I'm gently attempting to win her over  
By being as good as friend as I can be  
She's tempting but riddled with doubt  
Friend Zone is like the mafia  
You'll never get out!_**

Ya  
She doesn't know the half  
In my wallet I keep her photograph  
I've made my decision  
For you, Baby girl, I'd change religions  
'Cause in your eyes I see heaven  
Girl, I think about you 24/7  
Before this story ends  
I wanna know can we be more than friends?

I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone, Oh Ya

I go the blues 'cause we're not knockin' the boots  
We're talkin' gossip news and shoppin' for shoes  
I hate when you make me watch Sex and The City until the day ends  
I'm not your gay friend!  
But I'll do it, just to get next to you.  
Just to prove I can best the rest the dudes  
I'm obsessed with you. I pester you.  
'Cause when we ain't together, I'm probably texting you

Ohh!  
You make me the maddest  
I just want to change my Facebook status  
To "in a relationship"  
But "it's complicated"  
Well you're makin' it hard for me  
'Cause I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away

I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I know you don't notice, but there's no excuse  
To date that other dude, he's a total douche  
He's got a few broken screws, I'm so confused  
That Imma have to show the dude  
That you deserve better, and you know you do  
Always feel free to cry on my shoulder. Boo  
'Cause if I e'er go with you, I'm sure I'll stay  
I wanna leave now, but I just can't walk away

I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
(I just can't walk away)  
I just can't walk away  
I just can't walk away

I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I put my hands up in the air  
Try to act like I don't care  
But tonight I'm all alone  
Because now I'm in the Friend Zone

I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
I'm in The Friend Zone  
Now, I'm in The Friend Zone

I walked over to him and gently sitting next to him. He looked so heartbroken. "Gajeel?"

His head snapped in my direction. "You're early."

"Well, when you call, I'll always come runnin'." I smiled, imitating the words he had told me when we first met in his voice.

He smiled sadly at me. "What do you think that song means?"

I put a finger on my chin. "Well… it means that a guy is in love with a girl that is interested in love, or is interested in someone other than that guy. What brought that on all of a sudden?"

"July 7th, X777, I lost the battle I desperately wanted to win."

"July 7th… What happened on July 7th?"

"It was the day you started dating Hibiki."

"Okay but… Wait a second… I didn't. I couldn't have friend zoned you…" I looked at Gajeel. "I'm so sorry. I made you wait like this for two years. Oh Gaj, I'm so sorry! Why didn't you say anything?" My heart was beating so fast, I was almost sure he could hear it.

He laughed. "It's not you that's friend zoned me, Luce. I wrote that about someone I met but she left me for someone she thought was better. That's all." He took my hand in his, and it felt so right, his calloused hand holding my soft one. It felt like they were made to hold each other by the way out intertwined fingers fit perfectly.

"Who knows, maybe she'll return your love. She must deserve it since hardly anyone is allowed to see that adorable smile of yours." I squeezed his perfect hand.

"Enough sadness. Let's go get some ice-cream. My treat." He winked before flashing me a smile and pulling me off the soft grass.

I giggled. "I can't keep letting you pay for me like this, Gaj." I returned his smile as he strapped the guitar to his back and reclaimed my hand. He was just too perfect, but why do I feel like this all of a sudden?

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Falling into Song.**_

_**As always, a huge thanks to my lovely beta, Leoslady4ever! She's amazing!**_

_**Song- "Friend Zone" by YourFavoriteMartian**_

_**Song used for ringtone - "Write Your Story" by Francesca Battistelli. (I HOPE I SPELLED THAT RIGHT! XD)**_

_**I just posted a new Fairy Tail FanFic called "A Dragon's Powers"! There's a poll on my profile to see who Lucy's mate will be, so go vote! (It's looking like it's going to be Sting if that's any encouragement to go vote! XD)**_

_**Love 'n Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	4. Kissed in the Spotlight

**Chapter 4**

I watched Lucy do her vocal exercises as I tried to calm my nerves. It's been a total of three days since Ultear got the confirmation call from Lucy's manager and I've been so excited. I wanted to sing my affection for the girl ever since we happened to sing at the Crocus's Summer Jam. I could feel two sets of ruby eyes burning their glare into my back.

I jumped to the tap on my shoulder, thinking it was either Rogue-san or that wannabe gangster. I turned around in a flash, seeing Lucy trying to contain her laughter.

"Nervous much?" She giggled. "Are you ready?"

I pulled on a confident smile as I slipped on the white performer's jacket Erza designed when I first started my career. "Like I should be the nervous one. Yeah, I'm ready." Ultear ushered us to the curtains where we waited for them to lift, signaling the start of our performance. We joined our hands both of us squeezing the other's hand tightly. That was Lucy's real manager's, Rogue-san, idea. The curtains lifted and we walked out onstage. We held our hands in the air as the spotlight hit us.

"What's up, Oshibana?" Lucy leaned forward and winked at the crowd, making them cheer at the top of their lungs.

"It's great to be back!" I joined in the greetings. "But you know what, Lucy-koi?" I was being bold with the plan. The plan between Laxus, Natsu, and myself. Laxus came to Natsu and me and asked us to try and win Lucy over before Gajeel could confess. Natsu was naturally against the plan, he said something at about not interfering on a Dragon's Claim. Whatever that meant.

I watch Lucy blush before answering me. "What, Gray?" She almost stuttered.

"Well, you know what they say about women,"

"What's that?" She asked.

The backup singers started to sing and after a while I joined them with the first verse.

**She's a woman  
She's a woman**

Ladies and gentleman, the woman song

**She's a woman, yeah  
She's a woman**

I am woman, hear me roar, if you don't open my door  
I can do anything that a man can do, but I don't have to  
Oh the female sex has a lot more class  
unless we're lookin' at a male stripper's ass  
I'm a twenty-first century gal, but I can't set my VCR

**She's a woman, yeah  
She's a woman****  
****_  
Well I am not your hooker but your still gonna pay  
Cause sex is a special thing and a darn good weapon  
Because my body belongs to me  
Until I get dinner, and a movie  
I don't sleep around, until I do a credit check  
_****  
****She's a woman, yeah  
She's a woman**

And I have a mind of my own, which I change every two seconds  
And I'm not afraid to ask for directions cause I can't fold a map  
And I stand behind my man  
So I can nag him as much as I can  
And I can fight in combat but I can't kill a spider

**She's a woman, yeah  
She's a woman****_  
_****_  
And I never tell a lie, but I will fake an orgasm  
Cause I am the real McCoy, except for my boobs and my face  
And I don't take drugs and I don't drink booze  
But I am addicted to buying shoes  
And I'm very proud of my age, which is none of your freakin' business_**

**She's a woman, yeah  
She's a woman!**

Lucy had a tick mark on her forehead and looked as though a vein was about to pop. "Well you know what they say about men? Here, let me tell you."

_**Ladies and gentlemen, the man song!**_

_**(He's the man, he's the man)**_

_**I don't take no crap from anyone else but you,**_  
_**I wear the pants around here when I'm finished with your laundry,**_  
_**Cause I'm a guy you don't wanna fight,**_  
_**When I say "Jump!" you say "Yeah, right!"**_  
_**I'm the man of this house until you get home.**_

**(He's the man, he's the man)**

**What I say goes around here right out the window,**  
**And I don't want to hear a lot of whining so I'll shut up,**  
**The sooner you learn who's boss around here**  
**The sooner you can give me my orders dear,**  
**Cause I'm head honcho around here but it's all in my head.**

**(He's the man, he's the man)**

**And I can have sex any time that you want,**  
**Cause I'm a man who has needs but they're not that important,**  
**And don't expect any flowers from me,**  
**Cause if I'm not mistaken you prefer jewelry,**  
**I'm the king of my castle when you're not around.**

**(He's the man, he's the man)**

**And I'll drink and watch sports whenever I want to get in trouble,**  
**And I'll come home when I'm good and ready to sleep on the couch,**  
**Cause a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do,**  
**And I'm gonna do what you tell me to,**  
**Because I'm top dog around here but I've been neutered.**

**(He's the man, he's the man)**

**You da man!**

Okay, I'll give her that one. That was revenge for my teasing her. But now to get serious. "Lucy-_koi_," She blushed again, "Let me tell you something from the heart, okay?" I smiled into the microphone. I looked over to my lead guitarist and gave him the signal. "Lucy." Jellal smiled at me and started to strum out the starting chords to the next song of mine. "This is called 'Love like Woe'. I hope you like it." I said, staring into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

**_Woe oh, oh, oh!  
Woe oh, oh, oh!  
I kinda feel like it don't make, like it don't make  
Feel like it don't make sense  
I'm thinking baby you and I are undeniable  
But I'm finding out love's unreliable  
I'm giving all I got to make you stay  
Or am I just a roadblock in your way?_**

**'Cause you're a pretty little windstorm**  
**Out on the boulevard**  
**Something like a sunset**  
**Oh, you're a shooting star**  
**And I might drive myself insane**  
**If those lips aren't speaking my name**

**'Cause I got some intuition**  
**Or maybe I'm superstitious**  
**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**  
**To counter this addiction**  
**You got me on a mission**  
**Tell me darling can I get a break, somehow**  
**Could I say no?**

**She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**(Ba da da)**  
**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**  
**Because you're bringing me in**  
**And now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense**  
**Because you're bringing me in**  
**And then you're kicking me out again**

**It's like a hurricane**  
**Speed train**  
**She's a moving car**  
**Go catch her in the fast lane**  
**Oh I gotta know**  
**Can I keep up with her pace?**  
**Kickin' into gear when I see that face**

**You can take up all my time 'cause you're the only one**  
**That can make a storm cloud break**  
**Pulling out the sun**  
**And I can't get caught in the rain**  
**Can I get your lips to speak my name?**

**'Cause I got some intuition**  
**Or maybe I'm superstitious**  
**But I think you're a pretty sweet pill that I'm swallowing down**  
**To counter this addiction**  
**You got me on a mission**  
**Tell me darling can I get a break, somehow**  
**Could I say no?**

**She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh**  
**(Ba da da)**  
**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**  
**'Cause you're bringing me in**  
**And now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense**  
**Because you're bringing me in**  
**And then you're kicking me out again**

**Because we only have one life**  
**The timing and the moment**  
**All seem so right**  
**So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**  
**Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)**

**She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**(Ba da da)**  
**I gotta feel like it don't make sense**  
**'Cause you're bringing me in**  
**And now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense**  
**Because you're bringing me in**  
**And then you're kicking me out again**

**She's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Girl's got a love like woe (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**(Ba da da)**  
**I kinda feel like it don't make sense**  
**'Cause you're bringing me in**  
**And now you're kicking me out again**

**Love so strong (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Then you moved on (Woe oh oh oh)**  
**Now I'm hung up in suspense**  
**Because you're bringing me in**  
**And then you're kicking me out again**

At the end of the song I brought my hand to her chin and cupped it. Miraculously, her hand was on my chest and she seemed to be breathless. She leaned on her tip toes and closed her eyes. I excitedly and eagerly, but gently, closed the gap between us. All I heard was the crowd cheering and the slam of a door shutting. My battle was won.

* * *

_**Hiya Guys! **_

_**Songs used - **_

_**The Woman Song - Bob & Tom Show**_

_**The Man Song - Bob & Tom Show**_

_**Love like Woe - The Ready Set**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter because it's the start of some really heavy drama between Gajeel and Lucy. So as of what we know so far:**_

_**Gajeel likes Lucy, but keeps failing to confess. **_

_**Gray likes Lucy, which is why he agrees with Laxus's secret plan to keep Gajeel away from Lucy.**_

_**Lucy likes Gray? Or does she? Who knows what that kiss means? Oh right... I do. TeeHee. **_

_**Well enjoy the cliffie! **_

_**(This is the reupload. I hope I made things a little bit clearer! :D)**_

_**Love & Lucky,**_

_**-SFL**_


	5. Mr Right?

**Chapter 5**

I pulled away from her, pressing my forehead against hers. "Can I take that as a yes to being my girlfriend?"

She smiled. "Duh!"

The next few songs were forgettable. All I could recall was her voice reverberating against mine. We matched perfectly. At the end of our show, I took her hand and led her backstage. We were followed by Jellal, who was my lead guitarist, Loke, my drummer, and Mystogan, my bassist and Jellal's twin brother. The four of us were the Merry Band of Misfits. Jellal, despite being student council vice president, is a really laid back guy. Loke is a playboy, but everyone knows that. Mystogan, however, is different than Jellal. The only time he's calm is during and six hours after a performance, no one knows why but we stopped questioning it.

"So, Gray! You actually managed to snag _the _Lucy Ashley. Congrats." Loke commended.

"I'm Lucy Ashlynn Dreyar. Nice to meet you." Lucy held her hand out to him.

"Nice indeed." He shook her hand. "W-w-w-w-w-wait! D-D-D-Dreyar?! You're related to those behemoths!?" He quickly looked around for any sign of the two blonde brothers.

"If you mean Sting-nii and Laxus-nii, yes. I'm their baby sister." She answered politely.

Loke ran away in a mad dash to escape possible trauma.

Faintly, I heard the sound of a ringtone being played followed by Lucy's voice saying, "Hey, Gaj!" I turned to see my new girlfriend happily chatting away with the enemy. I growled lowly and turned away from her. "Gotta go, Gaj. See you at the after party. Yeah, yeah. Right. Bye Gajeel!" I felt a pair of slender arms wrap around me. "Gray, I'm happy we did this show together."

I turned around and returned her hug. "Same here."

Ultear tapped me on the shoulder. "Cut it out, lover boy!" She teased. "Give the princess a bit of room. I'm sure she's worn out from all of that."

"Sis!" I whined.

"Shut it if you want to hear what Celestial Records thought of your performance tonight."

I nodded for her to continue. "Mr. King thought you two did splendid and wants to see you go national. And frankly, I think it'd do you two some good. So I talked to you're manager, Ashley-San. He said it's your choice if you want to go on tour with us."

"Well...etto..." Lucy stumbled. "I'd have to talk to Gajeel about it!"

I grew irritated. "Why do you even want his approval? It's your life!" I snapped.

I looked at her as the tears built up. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions, Fullbuster, but there is nothing wrong with seeking out advice from the people I trust."

"Well he's nothing special, and he's never been on tour either! Just forget about him! You have me!" I countered.

"You don't know what you're talking about! He saved me! Picked me up when I fell, and you expect me to... Just forget him like he has no meaning to me?!" She let the tears fall down her cheeks. "You just don't understand." She turned and left the building. I wanted to go after her, but Sting held me back, seeing as how he had come over to see why his sister was freaking out.

"Give her some space. You need to understand somethings about their history together before you say things like that." Sting said slowly. "They grew up together. When she was really young, she used to get picked on a lot because she came from a rich family with a less than honorable background. She had talent, something not a lot of other kids had, and they were jealous. She got beat up a lot, and seeing as me and Laxus were attending Sabertooth Academy at the time, we were never there to bail her out. That's where Gajeel came in. He got involved in on of the fights, saying how it wasn't very manly to be picking on a girl who can't put up a fight of her own. He beat the kid right into a hospital, his parents were too scared to sue him, though. Gajeel started to grow fond over Lucy, protecting her, and every time she changed schools, he would follow in case she ever needed him again. Gajeel protected her, walked her home everyday, let her eat lunch outside the bathroom and in peace. You need to understand that they're close to each other. That they'd do anything for each other to keep the other happy. So telling her just to forget him, is only gonna piss her off. Learn how my sister works before you go piss in her corn flakes and rain on her parade. You have less than honorable intentions towards my sister, and I'll tell her what Laxus told you. Even though she doesn't know it, she loves Gajeel. And I'm gonna help her realize it." Sting turned on his heel and bolted out the door looking for his sister.

I watched him run after her, thinking about what he said. "Ultear, let's go. I have a feeling she's not coming to the after party now."

"And whose fault is that?" She asked seriously. "I'm disappointed in you. You know better than to act like that. What would Ul think of you right now?"

"You're the one who started this, so don't try to pin this all on me."

"You're the one that blew up on your new girlfriend. Way to start a relationship, Gray."

I knew she was right. This was my fault and if I wanted Lucy's forgiveness I'd have to apologize. I walked in the direction Lucy had ran off in, hoping I could catch her before Sting could. I walked out the door and realized it was going to rain soon. Faintly I thought back to what she was wearing, a black crop top with white skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. She would be cold dressed like that. I quickened my pace following my instincts on where she might be. I was only a few minutes into my search when it began to pour down on me. I broke out into a run, still following my gut. It led me to the train station parking lot. I found her on a bench looking at her hand that were folded in her lap. She looked so defeated, like she wasn't even bothered by the rain.

I was about to call out to her when there was the sound of footsteps sloshing past me with the yell of, "Bunny Girl!"

She looked up with a distinct glint of happiness in her eyes as Gajeel engulfed her into a hug. "Hey, Gaj..."

"You shouldn't be with a guy like him, Luce. He doesn't understand you."

"I know, Gajeel. I don't know what came over me. I just responded and it felt so natural."

"It shouldn't. He's not meant for you."

She snorted at this. "If only I knew where Mr. Right was..."

Gajeel smirked at her. "Well you're just in luck, huh? Listen to this, I just finished it last night. I think you'll like it. He pulled out his cell and began playing a song.

_**My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, funny**__**  
**__**He doesn't make a dime all day**__**  
**__**And all her girlfriends' boyfriends make money**__**  
**__**What more can I say?**__****_

_**It's true**__**  
**__**He never made it through a day of school**__**  
**__**The only thing he studied was you**__**  
**__**He knows your body better than you do**__****_

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right**__**  
**__**Baby, maybe I'm the one you like**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm a shot in the dark**__**  
**__**And you're the morning light**__**  
**__**Whoa**__**  
**__**Maybe this is sad but true**__**  
**__**Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose**__**  
**__**You could be the best of me**__**  
**__**When I'm the worst for you**__****_

_**My girlfriend's got a boyfriend, running**__**  
**__**To catch the bus to meet**__**  
**__**To meet up with the boyfriend's girlfriend who's stunning**__**  
**__**She's such a sight to see**__****_

_**It's true**__**  
**__**The moment he laid eyes on you he knew**__**  
**__**The only wish he wanted came true**__**  
**__**He knows he's lucky that he met someone like you**__****_

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right**__**  
**__**Baby, maybe I'm the one you like**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm a shot in the dark**__**  
**__**And you're the morning light**__**  
**__**Whoa**__**  
**__**Maybe this is sad but true**__**  
**__**Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose**__**  
**__**You could be the best of me**__**  
**__**When I'm the worst for you**__****_

_**You can always change your mind**__**  
**__**And you, can't change mine**__**  
**__**No you can't change mine**__****_

_**Maybe I'm your Mr. Right**__**  
**__**Baby, maybe I'm the one you like**__**  
**__**Maybe I'm a shot in the dark**__**  
**__**And you're the morning light**__**  
**__**Whoa**__**  
**__**Maybe this is sad but true**__**  
**__**Baby, maybe you've got nothing to lose**__**  
**__**You could be the best of me**__**  
**__**When I'm the worst for you**__****_

_**I'm the worst for you**_

I watched her tears pour down her face, blending in with the rain, but also matching her smile. I watched as she hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck as I clutched at my shirt, right above my heart, in pain. They leaned closer to each other and their lips finally locked. He won, Gajeel won, and there was nothing I could do to change her mind.

"Good bye, Lucy... I'm glad you thought little of me." I whispered to the howling wind and trudged back to the concert hall, not even caring about the rain.

* * *

_**Hey guys!**_

_**So guess what happened to me in the last week? I finished school with only one "F" in Journalism because of my teacher not making things clear and moving too quickly (There are only 4 out of 11 passing that class anyway). My head started bleeding last night, too. so life has not been kind to me. **_

_**But I just need to keep moving forward, right? I just need to hold my head up high and face whatever comes at me next with strenght and bravery, whether it be my parents or something else. I just need to keep moving forward. **_

_**So I'm taking English 3 over summer break because it means I can opt out of the dreaded senior project so if I don't post anything at all for a few days I am most likely dead from fatigue or passed out at my keyboard, in other words do not be alarmed. It's not like I post regularly anyway. **_

_**Quick little shout out to my dear friend, Angelchild4243, for writing her very first GaLu/Gajucy! It's pretty good go check that out!**_

_**Also, song used was**_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right - A Rocket to the Moon

_**Remember to smile,**_

_**-Jay**_


End file.
